


Luckiest Woman in the World

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: #911spocappreciationweek, F/F, Family feelings, Fluff, Hen Wilson is a lucky woman, and she knows it, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Hen watches her family celebrate and thinks about how lucky she is to have the life she does, and Chim gives her something else to celebrate.
Relationships: Denny Wilson & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson & Karen Wilson, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson
Series: 911/LS POC Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Luckiest Woman in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the 9-1-1/LS POC Appreciation Week on Tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1: 911 Favorite Main Character of Color Appreciation - for me this had to be Hen. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Please note, I am a white person so if you think I've written Hen 'wrong' or OOC, or notice something in my POC week fics that's not appropriate please feel free to let me know. I am doing my best to write these characters authentically without crossing lines so, please also be kind.

If Henrietta “Hen” Wilson ever thought her life would be like this, she probably would have thought she was high or something, or delusional maybe.

She stood off to the side of the party, Nia in her arms watching her family celebrate and couldn't help but smile. She was damn lucky. She had a beautiful wife, two beautiful children, and an extended family at the 118 she knew wasn't going to just go away once she went to medical school.

She wondered if she'd miss it, riding with Chimney every day, seeing him with a new partner, seeing someone new at the family gatherings like this. Would she even be invited anymore, other people who'd left the 118 weren't, though maybe that needed to change. She knew Chim was still in touch with Tommy, maybe they should invite him around some time. That'd be fun. Tommy was a good guy.

She swayed side to side with Nia, talking softly to her, telling her who everyone was and why she loved them. She sighed softly, realizing she was tearing up and lifted a hand to wipe her eyes.

“Hey, you okay?” Chim's voice at her side startled her and she looked over, nodding.

“Yeah, just... realizing how blessed I am that's all.”

Chim wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze, “We both are Hen. We both are.”

“I'm gonna miss you.”

“Please, we'll still see each other. I'll make sure of it. Besides, who else am I going to call three am when the baby's running a fever and Maddie can't calm me down with her years of medical training?” Chim grinned as Hen gasped.

“Chim, no!”

He laughed and nodded, “I haven't told anyone else, but you're my best friend, I wanted you to know first.”

Hen teared up again, for a different reason, hugging her best friend close and enjoying the moment, though she was careful of Nia in her arms.

\- - - - -

Across the room Karen watched her wife and was thinking something similar really, about how lucky she was. Not only to have Hen in her life but their beautiful son, their new daughter, this amazing family.

Hen was the love of her life, her first and only great love. Denny came over and hugged her, watching her watch Hen and smiled.

“We're really lucky aren't we momma?”

Karen nodded, “Yeah, we are. She's the best.”

\- - - - -

Hen released Chimney, her heart practically overflowing with love and happiness, her eyes still damp. She searched the room and found Karen and Denny watching her, smiling at her, and she smiles back. How could she not? She was the luckiest woman in the room.

She patted Chim on the shoulder, “See you later.” And walked over to her wife and son.

Karen's armed opened, as they always did, wrapping around her and their daughter as they kissed. Hen's free arm wrapped around her wife, but also caught Denny in the hug. Hen rested her forehead against Karen's a soft smile on her face.

Forget the room, Henrietta 'Hen' Wilson was the luckiest woman on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always comments/kudos aren't necessary but they are appreciated.


End file.
